A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shelving systems, more specifically, a self-mounting shelf that has an integrated light.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with shelves. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a self-mounting shelf that has a light.
The Castano Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,583) discloses an illuminating cue stick rack made up of a rack frame and a lighting system built into or attached onto the rack frame. However, the lighting system illuminates a cue stick rack and does not provide overhead lighting of a shelf. Furthermore, the cue stick rack only supports the cue sticks when not in use and does not provide a place to rest cue sticks between turns in a pool game.
The Ramirez, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,675) discloses a pool cue holder attachment for holding pool cues to the side of a table. However, the pool cue holder does not include an overhead light and abut a wall or vertical surface.
The Schaak Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0077672) discloses a gooseneck lighting apparatus with decorative woven sleeve. Again, the lighting apparatus does not include a self-mounting shelf.
The Donovan et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,248) discloses a wall mounted billiard display system. However, the display system does not have an overhead light and pool cue rack for use while playing a game of pool.
The Baughman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,261) discloses a rotating fishing rod/pool cue holder, which supports and secures the pool cue at an angle. However, the pool cue holder does not include a shelf and overhead light and mount upon a wall or flat surface.
The Perry Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0156753) discloses a cue holder having a base with an upper surface. However, the pool cue holder is placed upon the ground or floor and supports the pool cue at an angle, as opposed to a shelf that mounts upon the wall and includes an overhead light.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a self-mounting shelf with light that attaches to a wall or flat surface and supports a plurality of pool cues during a pool game. In this regard, the self-mounting shelf with light departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.